To Be Immortal
by Schizo13
Summary: No matter who you are or what you do, you can never escape death.  Hunter/Cam.  Warning: Death!fic


A/N: Beware of spelling and grammatical errors. Especially grammatical. messed it all up. It has been years since I last posted anything. I am unused to the new layout. Also, beware of my imagination running away and creating a scene based upon the Chinese drama "The Butterfly Lovers". With that said, this is a Death!fic and a slash fic.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer**: I hereby disclaim any ownership to the fandom or of the characters.

* * *

><p><strong>To Be Immortal<strong>

"Cam", Hunter whispered, unable to summon a stronger voice, "Cam...open your eyes...please".

His heartfelt pleading went unheard. It was too late to call for help, it had been too late the instant the blade broke through cloth, then skin, then right through the slender body and was dragged down. That didn't mean Hunter could stop pleading with Cam to live. They had been through too much for one another.

"Cam," Hunter tried again. He gave the cooling body in his arms a small shake, as if that small movement would be enough to save his angel, "Please".

Nothing.

Fully focused on the precious bundle in his arms, Hunter failed to notice his brother and their friends coming up to him.

"Hunter, what - oh god, Cam?" Blake froze in his questioning, eyes widening in disbelief. The horrible knowledge of what had happened, of what was going to happen, crashed into him like a ten-ton truck. Trying to speak, but failing, Blake heavily dropped to his knees beside his grief-stricken brother, barely noticing the others doing the same. How had this happened?

Hunter didn't answer, too lost in the reality of his nightmare. Slowly, he began to rock back and forth, his eyes never leaving Cam's face, his arms positioned so that he could feel every beat of the wrongfully slow heartbeat.

Shifting slightly, Hunter dared to free one of his arms and unsteadily pressed his cold hand to an equally cold cheek. Unable to stop himself, Hunter leaned forward so that his own cheek pressed against the soft silken strands of black hair. "Cam..." he brokenly whispered.

Two tears fell, unbidden, unwanted, from blank ice blue eyes. The liquid crystals ran down a dirt-streaked face before gently landing with barely a splash onto the pale and bloodied visage. It was as though a gate had been broken. Tears rushed forth in a torrent, until Hunter was fully crying, his sobbed words muffled by Cam's beautiful black hair, "I just want you to open your eyes, one last time!"

Clutching Cam with a grip so powerful nothing could ever break it, Hunter laid down on the blood-stained ground and wrapped his body against the slighter form. Tucking his head beneath Cam's chin, Hunter continued to cry, his tears falling faster and faster, quickly soaking the material beneath his face. Suddenly, a soft glow on the ground beside them caught Hunter's attention. Quieting his sobs, Hunter weakly grasped the object of distraction. It was Cam's amulet, passed down to him from his deceased mother. Eyes widening in surprise, Hunter acted on instinct and tied the broken leather cord around Cam's neck, remembering that it had unexplainable mystic powers. Immediately, the amulet's soft glow flared into a brilliant shine, momentarily blinding Hunter with its radiance. All too soon, the light fizzled out, leaving but an empty crystal sphere in its wake. Still, Hunter could sense that something had changed.

"Cam? Can you hear me?" Hunter asked, hating himself for hearing the hope in his voice. What if he was only imagining things? What if he wasn't? His "what ifs" were dashed away when he felt Cam stir for the first time in a long while. Hunter completely forgot to breathe and move as Cam's eyes slowly fluttered open.

Two midnight black eyes caught and held his gaze for what seemed like an eternity before Hunter was shocked into moving by a dearly missed voice faintly whispering his name, "Hunter?"

"Cam! Oh god, Cam! You're awake! The amulet! It saved you! You're going to live-" Hunter was ruthlessly cut short when Cam weakly pressed a single finger against his lips.

"Hunter...I'm still dying. The amulet only gave me enough strength to see you one more time," Cam whispered, too weak to speak any louder. Hunter wildly shook his head, afraid and unwilling to believe that Cam was not in fact saved, that death was still the only option.

"No! That's not true. You're going to survive because you can't die and leave me all alone!" Hunter hissed, eyes flashing in defiance.

Cam smiled sadly, loving Hunter's defiance, but knowing it would do nothing. The energy the amulet had provided was almost gone.

"Shh, love, shh. You know I love you, right?" Hunter silently nodded, his voice suddenly gone.

"Good. I'm glad," Cam gave one last beautiful smile and as Hunter watched in horror, Cam's beautiful dark eyes closed forever. Leaning forward until his lips were but a breath away, Hunter soundlessly whispered, "I love you too," before bestowing one last sweet kiss. Pulling away, Hunter watched through surprisingly clear eyes as the body in his arms began to lose its form.

First, the edges blurred before there was a strange sort of ripple and Cam's body dissolved into hundreds of beautiful black and green butterflies. For a moment, time stilled as Hunter shed one last tear that landed in the middle of the mass of fluttering butterflies. The instant that single tear landed, the butterflies burst into action and lifted up into the star-studded night sky, surrounding Hunter and the others in an elegant dance before a strong gust of wind swept them up in a flurry of black and green. Scrambling to his feet, Hunter ran after the butterflies, still ignorant of his brother and friends, desperation pulling at him on all sides. He chased the butterflies until he could chase them no more, falling to his knees at the edge of a cliff. Reaching out his arms, Hunter emitted a wordless cry as he watched the butterflies spiral higher and higher until they burst into a shower of sparkles. The sparkles lingered in the night sky, caught by the silver moonbeams before finally disappearing forever.

Still on his knees, Hunter buried his face in his hands and cried until he could cry no more. He had thought that nothing could tear them apart. He had thought that the two of them were immortal. He had thought that rising to the top, becoming the best of the best, would be enough to keep all the dangers of the world away.

He was wrong.

**Finis**

* * *

><p>AN: So...I wrote this back in 2008. Please excuse the formatting. I completely forgot I had it until I randomly decided to look through my old files. I don't remember why I didn't post it three years ago but it looks complete to me and after doing a really quick edit (as in a one minute edit), I decided to post this. I figured, why not? I wrote it and actually finished it for a reason. So voila. I hoped you enjoyed it. If not, you just wasted a few minutes of your time and should you choose to leave a negative review, remember, libel has fewer standards.


End file.
